elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sylgja
Sylgja's got a big butt for a Nord! So... nobody else tried this? 1. Marry Sylgja and leave her at home 2. Get Annekke as companion 3. Bring Annekke home and leave her there 4. Wait for mother-daughter dialog Pronunciation anyone? I want to marry Sylgja but first i want to know how to pronounce her name. - Just add an S to http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/fylgja :I'm pretty sure it's pronounced sill-jah. Like so. Try going to Google Translator and typing it in. Then, have the program speak it back to you. --— Radical D (bother \ 17:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Im Norwegian and yeah, that's the correct way to pronounce it. The name is still used in Norwegian, but today it is written as "Silje" (pronounced Sill-yeh). 11:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Im Icelandic and this name is still used here,its pronounced "Sil-gja" or Syl-gja" if you will.In our language that is. : 00:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Wikicontr. 00:54,May 10,2014. Who else is going to marry her? Surely me and the guy above cannot be the only ones who are inflactuated with Slygja? She is the only female NPC who actually made me double take after I passed her in the street. I spent 10 mintues just staring at her, it was wonderous. The dev who designed her is now my best friend. Anyone else gonna marry her? Jonathan28 (talk) 22:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Zi9p0int She's also my choice. Me. She's the best female npc in Skyrim in my opinion,good character voice and good model motion...ect. Now I ask myself make more and more money and then buy a new lagre house for bringing her out from her original old house.Living in a better way life.No more mines. Apparently she was healed by a priest of mara heading to dawnstar, could this be erandur? The main page on this is only half right. You can in fact reverse pickpocket a weapon on her to make her unequip the pickaxe, but it doesn't actually have to be a stronger weapon. I went with a Shiv, since it was the least visually intrusive weapon that I had available. She unequipped the pickaxe and equipped the shiv upon leaving then re-entering my house. I then bought the pickaxe out of her inventory in order to make sure it she wouldn't decide to randomly equip it again. I don't understand why there's no dialogue option to get NPCs (specifically partners) to change clothes. Soclicheimclever (talk) 02:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) That would be a major improvement, cheers. Though I agree, NPC partners should be able to change clothes. Even followers are limited in what clothes they can where, i.e. they will only wear armour better then their current one, nothing else. You can't give them anything normal to wear. I personally didn't mind Sylgja's clothes at first, but then when you look at the dress of the other upper class ladies of which your wife is now apart of, it does get to you. If it wasen't for the bug where Muiri kept on thanking you for solving "her problem" she would be the perfect candidate with the decent clothes she has. Alas, Bethesda decided to troll us. Jonathan28 (talk) 10:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) If you want her to equip different clothes from a PC try this then: select her from the console and enter equipitem 00088952 Drkkgt (talk) 04:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, while the above method works on a temporary basis, she will default back to her miner's clothes upon leaving and re-entering the building, even if the miner's clothes have been pickpocketed from her inventory. 00:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The equipitem command can be permanent, BUT you have to first add '1' to the end of it (example: equipitem 0006ff38 1) Also, important note: if you are removing items from her inventory using removeitem command to prevent her from re-equipping, you have to leave at least 1 original item else her inventory will reset & default items will be added again. (I usually leave the shoes since they are not that bad.) 04:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Shadow2Stealth i married her and when i got to her house there was a dragon flying overhead, i killed it, then when i tryed to talk to her she said "please i cant, just...just go." (not in convo menu) im confused. Platapus1331 (talk) 20:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC)platapus1331Platapus1331 (talk) 20:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Anyone know how to remove her Minor clothes for good? Ps3' I married Sylgjia Because She's the most Beautiful character both looks and personality in the game. But her minor clothes is a really getting to me. ' '''Has anyone found a way to remove Her clothes for good? a bug or glitche mabye? please answer back anyone. I need help! EzioAuditoreDeFirenza ' Get your pickpocket up to 100 and get the perk that allows you to pickpocket equipped items. Then, pickpocket the miner's clothes. I just did this today (after marrying her) on the Xbox 360 and it worked fine. Only problem is she hasn't yet put on the new clothes I reversed pickpocked to her. So, she's walking around our house in Riften in a "bikini" so far. Before I married her I got rid of the pickaxe by pickpocketing her until she attacked me. I used a Shout to disarm her and quickly grab the pickaxe before the guard came in her house. I bribed the guard to make peace, then wooed her on the spot. Worked like a charm! You can also use pickpocket equipped items to get rid of companion's built in armor (like Lyida) so that she can tote extra loot for you. ClashFan 03:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sylgja the wanderer? I used to find Sylgja either in her house or in the mine in a specific spot, but then one day an ancient dragon showed up and killed the black smith and many of the town guards. Since then the guards have not respawned and Sylgja went missing. After a while I gave up and figured her dead. Then I entered Shor's Stone at night one time and for the hell of it I picked the lock on her house and went in. There she was, happy to see me. I noticed a deer carcass that had been laying on a porch since the dragon attack was gone, so I figure the area must have reset some of its parameters. Now I showed up today in the day time and she's missing in action again. Still no guards btw. Can anyone confirm or deny whether or not Sylgja's behavior causes her to leave during the day for some reason? Possibly after her radiant quest has been completed she visits her parents or some such? I have no idea. I intend to wait for nightfall and see if she shows up again in the house. Jeeze, if she's alive then I have to make up my mind about her or Aela for marriage ;) Theopheus (talk) 02:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Further experimentation seems to indicate that she disappears during her regular mine shift. Checked in on her between 11-12, and she wasn't anywhere. Ran down the road a ways to where the imperial ambush is during the "blackmail the riften steward" quest and slept til 6:29. Came back and she was there. Reloaded the save from the ambush site (about 1 o'clock) and went into town and sat there to wait and see if I could see her walk into her house. About 6:30 I heard voices. It was the two guys from the mine that live together. The orc and the shady guy. They were coming in from their mine shift. Went into Sylgja's and there she was. She never seems upset that I pick the lock, but I always reload a save anyways. So for whatever reason, she's disappearing during her mine shift. I don't know if that's related to my completing her side quest, or some other reason, but she can only be found at night, in her house. I am half tempted to marry her to see if bringing her to my house or moving in with her would change her disappearing bug. Oh! Also, this experience doesn't seem to be unique to myself. I have seen mention on the talk page @ UESP, and there is at least one link on google that came up with the same information rougly. I am playing on PS3 Theopheus (talk) 22:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, one more thing I found. SInce Sylgjia can only be found in her house, at night, she will go to sleep right there with you standing there. Oddly enough even though it's her house, the bed is not "owned" and you can sleep with her. No extra sleep bonus was acquired so it doesn't appear to be a marriage bug thing. In the morning, she walks out and goes into the mine. When I returned to the area, she was missing again. Not sure if I forgot to save after the previous incident or if she just goes back to being bugged. Theopheus (talk) 19:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Changing her clothes? In her notes its states that she will accept and wear "upgraded hooded thalmor robes" over her miner clothes on the xbox 360... 1. You cant upgrade Thalmor robes, they are treated as regular clothes and have no armor rating. 2. Ive tried every manner of reverse pickpocketing with "Hooded Thalmor Robes" (just normal hooded robes I found on a dead Thalmor, not the hoodless variant) with max pickpocketing perks (perfect touch, which lets you take equipped items) and have not been able to get her to wear them. Ive tried giving them to her at different times, in different places, etc Can someone please confirm this? and give a little more detail as to what is meant by "upgraded" hooded thalmor robes? Otherwise please remove the post because its incorrect. Don't sign my name to your posts Theopheus (talk) 21:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sylgja (companion?) Why wont '''Sylgja be my companion?(Ps3) The option does not appear on my menu, i married her yesterday. ( 03:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Bullets2kill). Sylgja cannot be taken out as a Companion, the most she can do is open a shop and give you 100 gold a day. You can only make her a companion on the PC due to console commands. 18:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pickaxe Removal YOU CAN REMOVE THE PICKAXE! If using pc simply use the console command showinventory and click on the npc find the pickaxe and the corresponding ID for the item then type removeitem (ID) 1 ''and hit enter. Wa-La the pickaxe is gone. Case closed. Sylgja Glitched? Hey, I married Sylgja on my third character and we moved into Lakeview Manor with our two children. But Sylgja seems to be having a few problems. It's nothing that affects gameplay much, but it makes her look a bit stupid. First of all, she 'waddles' on the spot. Literally, like a penguin. Second of all, she can't seem to walk forwards and only walks backwards. This often leads to her getting stuck against objects and it gets very annoying. It all seems to have started when she was kidnapped by bandits and taken to Embershard Mine. If any of you know any solutions, please help. Spookystorm (talk) 11:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actor? Who voices and provides the character model for Sylgia? I swear I know her from somewhere! She is voiced by Corri English. Corri voices many other NPC's. Notably Elisif the Fair, Jordis the Sword Maiden, Muiri, Camilla and Ysolda. 09:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) --[[User:V0DeusEstDominiMei|''V0DeusEst...Eh f*ck it, just call me Nick ]]'' 22:12, October 16, 2013 (UTC)'' :If you can procure a reliable source, we can add this trivia to the article. I'm sure other readers will find it useful and interesting. -- 09:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Please help Ok check it out married Sylgja and the clothes are driveing me insane is there a way to fix this? i am playing on a ps3 btw. 15:30, December 12, 2013 (UTC)greengurl333 Priest of Mara "The priest mentioned is most likely Erandur, as he is the only priest of Mara in Dawnstar." It could just as easily be Maramal or Briehl, no? Just because the priest travelled to Dawnstar doesn't mean he never came back. ''Captain Ingold'' [[User_talk:CaptainIngold|'Talk']] 15:39, September 12, 2016 (UTC)